criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keith Szarabajka
Edward Szarabajka Jennifer Jay Stewart Caleb Szarabajka Jack Szarabajka |yearsactive = 1979-present }} Keith Szarabajka is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role in The Dark Knight, The Equalizer, and Angel. Biography Szarabajka was born in Oak Park, Illinois, on December 2, 1952, to Anne, a schoolteacher, and Edward Szarabajka, a savings and loan officer. He is of Polish descent. In his early years, he attended John Hersey High School in Arlington Heights, Illinois, and then the University of Chicago, as well as Trinity University in San Antonio, Texas. He then studied acting at the Organic Theater in Chicago from 1972 to 1978. Szarabajka's surname, pronounced ʂaraˈbajka in Polish, means "gray fable". Starting an acting career, his credits became extensive. Szarabajka appeared in numerous TV programs, including Profit, The X-Files, Becker, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Enterprise, Charmed, Roswell, 24, Max Steel, The Inside, Law & Order, and Babylon 5. He became known for his role as Mickey Kostmayer in the 1980s show The Equalizer, as well as his recurring role as vampire hunter Daniel Holtz in the cult series Angel, the spin-off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He went on to portray the lead role in Stephen King's Golden Years. Szarabajka has also contributed his voice to several works. He voiced Russman in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, antagonist Dmitri Yuriev in the Xenosaga series, The Master of Whispers in Guild Wars: Nightfall, and Emile Dufraisne in Splinter Cell: Double Agent. In addition, Szarabajka played the role of Detective Gerard Stephens in the Batman Begins sequel The Dark Knight and voiced Dr. Terrence Kyne for the animated sci-fi horror movie Dead Space: Downfall, which was based on the Dead Space video game. He also voiced a minor character in Condemned 2: Bloodshot, which was named Inferi. He also portrays the Archangel Azrael in Darksiders: Wrath of War as well as a very small role in Dragon Age: Origins as an unidentified dwarf collecting nugs. He then plays the Reaper Harbinger, the main antagonist of the video game Mass Effect 2, as well as a few minor characters. In 2008, he voiced Venom in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows. In 2010, he voiced the Autobot Ironhide in Transformers: War for Cybertron as well as its 2012 sequel Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Szarabajka then provided his face for Mr. Freeze in Young Justice, Gilgamesh in the video game Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy, and Joshua Graham in Honest Hearts, downloadable content for Fallout: New Vegas. Szarabajka's most recent roles include the narrator Detective Herschel Biggs in the video game L.A. Noire, the Chaos Advisor and Captain Apollo Diomedes in Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising, Laserbeak in Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Bastion in X-Men: Destiny, several voices in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Ronan the Accuser in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Living Laser in Ultimate Spider-Man, Azrael The Narrator in Darksiders, the Crowfather in Darksiders II, the Witch-king of Angmar in Guardians of Middle-Earth, Russman in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Ur-Didact in Halo 4, General Spencer Mahad in Dead Space 3, and Cornelius Slate in BioShock Infinite. On Criminal Minds Szarabajka portrayed Marty Friedman, a Detective who assisted the BAU in investigating a series of killings related to a famous author, in the Season Eight episode "All That Remains". Filmography *Dropzone (2017) as Chopper (voice) *Star Wars: Rebels (2014-2017) as Cikatro Vizago/Additional Voices (6 episodes, voice) *Supernatural (2016-2017) as Donatello Redfield (3 episodes) *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) as Middle Class Citizens (voice) *Batman: The Enemy Within (2017) as Detective Harvey Bullock (voice) *Dishonored 2 (2016) as Middle Class Citizen (voice) *World of Final Fantasy (2016) as Gilgamesh (English version, voice) *Mafia III (2016) as Additional Voices (voice) *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) as Chief Telemancer Oculeth (voice) *Pretty Little Liars (2016) as Doctor Cochran *Fallout 4 (2016) as Male Ghouls/Vault-Tec Scientist/John-Caleb Bradberton (voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) as Len Parvek/Novo/Ralo/Torg (voice) *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) as Flameslinger (voice) *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) as Soldiers/Extras (voice, credited as Keith Sarabaiyka) *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) as Firefighter Daniell/Firefighter Scott/The Order (voice) *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) as Silverback (voice) *Reparation (2015) as Colonel Atreus *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) as Gilgamesh (English version, voice) *Tales from the Borderlands: A Telltale Games Series (2014) as Rudiger (voice) *Castle (2014) as James Grady *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) as Flameslinger (voice) *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) as Ironhide/Autobot Titan/Decepticon Sniper (voice) *Wildstar (2014) as Colonel Audax/Maelstrom/Noximind (voice) *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) as Hircine/Abbot Durak/Abzag the Monster/Additional Voices (voice) *Skylanders: SWAP Force (2013) as Flameslinger (voice) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) as The Kraang (video game, voice) *The Insomniac (2013) as Ted Lemont *Jedi Camp (2012-2013) as Paul (4 episodes) *BioShock Infinite (2013) as Cornelius Slate (video game, voice) *Criminal Minds - "All That Remains" (2013) TV episode - Detective Marty Friedman *Elementary (2012) as Wade Crewes *Halo 4 (2012) as Didact/Doctor Alexander/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Halo 4 Movie: Reclaimer Trilogy Part 1 - Awakening (2012) as Didact *Skylanders: Giants (2012) as Flameslinger (video game, voice) *Argo (2012) as Adam Engell *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) as Ironhide/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Darksiders II (2012) as The Crowfather/The Scribe/Wicked K/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) as Ronan the Accuser (voice) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) as Arthur Parks/Living Laser/Computer (voice) *Mass Effect 3 (2012) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Asura's Wrath (2012) as Kalrow (video game, English version, voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) as Erandur/Sondas Drenim/Mayln Varen/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) as Agandaur (video game, voice) *X-Men: Destiny (2011) as Bastion/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Young Justice (2010-2011) as Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (2 episodes, voice) *Sons of Anarchy (2010-2011) as Viktor Putlova (3 episodes) *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) as Laserbeak (voice) *L.A. Noire (2011) as Herschel Biggs (video game, voice) *Dragon Age II (2011) as Bartrand Tethras/Maraas (video game, voice) *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution (2011) as Chaos Voice of God/Diomedes/Wraithguard/Additional Voices (video game, voice, credited as Keith Szarabjka) *Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy (2011) as Gilgamesh (video game, English version, voice) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) as Warden/Con #1/P.A. Voice (2 episodes, voice) *Dead Space 2 (2011) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Terriers (2010) as DEA Agent Samuel Weisdorf *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) as Joshua Graham - Honest Hearts (video game, voice) *Quantum Theory (2010) as Franz/Xex (video game, English version, voice) *Minerva's Den (2010) as Reed Wahl (video game, voice) *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) as Ironhide (video game, voice) *Cold Case (2008-2010) as Deputy Commissioner Patrick Doherty/Department Commissioner Patrick Doherty/Patrick Hogan, 2005/Patrick Hogan, 2008 (5 episodes) *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising (2010) as Diomedes/Wraithguard/Voice of Chaos (video game, voice) *BioShock 2 (2010) as Reed Wahl (video game, voice) *Mass Effect 2 (2010) as Harbinger/Delan/Elias Kelham/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Darksiders (2010) as Azrael/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) as Nug Wrangler Boermor / Shaper Assistant Milldrate / Cristof (video game, voice) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) as Randy *Prison Break (2008) as David Baker *Eleventh Hour (2008) as Agent Whittier *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) as Venom (video game, voice) *Dead Space (2008) as Dr. Terrence Kyne (video game, voice) *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) as Dr. Kyne (video, voice) *The Dark Knight (2008) as Detective Gerard Stephens *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) as Interi/Patron/Speedballer (video game, voice) *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) as Kamal Re'x (video game, voice) *Mass Effect (2007) as Lilihierax (video game, voice) *Transformers: The Game (2007) as Decepticons/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra (2006) as Dmitri Yuriev/Helmer/Erde Kaiser Sigma (video game, English version, voice, credited as Keith Szarabjaka) *Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) as Emile Dufraisne (video game, voice) *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) as Master of Whispers/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Gothic 3 (2006) as Xardas (video game, English version, voice) *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) as Jet Black (video game, English version, voice) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) as Wolverine (video game, voice) *Into the West (2005) as Gov. L. Stanford (TV miniseries) *24 (2005) as Robert Morrison (2 episodes) *Madagascar (2005) as Reggie the Rhino/Cop/Big Louie (video game, voice) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) as Additional Voices (voice) *Numb3rs (2005) as Cricket/Frank Milton *Unscripted (2005) as Limo Driver *Darkwatch: Curse of the West (2005) as Lazarus (video game, voice) *The Inside (2005) as Arlen Dallas *Megas XLR (2004) as Ator (voice) *Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004) as Jet Black/Emperor of Gedow the Black (video game, English version, voice, credited as Kieth Szarabajka) *Spider-Man 2 (2004) as Wolverine (video game, voice) *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) as Boss/Dmitri Yuriev/Captain Vanderkam (video game, English version, voice) *James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing (2003) as Arkady Yayakov (video game, voice, credited as Keith Szarabaijka) *Charmed (2003) as Zahn *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) as Kahn (video game, voice) *Teen Titans (2003) as Trigon (voice) *Tales of Symphonia (2003) as Efreet (video game, English version, voice, credited as Keith Szarabajika) *Spider-Man (2003) as Kingpin's Henchman (voice) *Gladius (2003) as Additional Voices (video game, voice, credited as Keith Szarabaijka) *The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai (2003) as Fodden King (voice) *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) as Sgt. Peterson (video game, voice) *Crossing Jordan (2002) as Peter Nash *ER (2002) as Mr. DeLuca *She Spies (2002) as Liev Schrieber *Earth and Beyond (2002) as Professor Nostradamaus Smythe (video game, voice, credited as Keith Szarabaijka) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) as Poacher (voice) *Angel (2001-2002) as Daniel Holtz (11 episodes) *The Zeta Project (2001-2002) as Krick (2 episodes, voice) *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) as Damrus *We Were Soldiers (2002) as Diplomatic Spook *Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (2002) as Hawke (video game, voice) *Batman Beyond (2001) as Bracelet Kobra (voice) *Max Steel (2001) as Psyco/Luke DeMarco/Psycho (2 episodes) *Heavy Gear: The Animated Series (2001) as Serge Garpenlov (voice) *A Mother's Testimony (2001) as Warren Stubbs *Kate Brasher (2001) as Bryce Taylor *Roswell (2001) as Dan Lubetkin (2 episodes) *The Division (2001) as Brett Harper *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) as Dewback Trooper/Infiltrator/TIE Fighter Pilot (video game, voice) *The X-Files (2000) as Anthony Tipet *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) as Reverend Rasputin (video game, voice) *Star Trek: Voyager (2000) as Teero *Touched by an Angel (2000) as Barkley Stubbs *Party of Five (2000) as Oliver *Becker (2000) as Wayne *Pacific Blue (2000) as Malcolm Cross *Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles (2000) as Lt. Rockford *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-1999) as Kip O'Donnell/Additional Voices (8 episodes, voice) *Thanks (1999) as Reverend Goodacre (5 episodes) *Godzilla: The Series (1999) as Philippe Roaché (2 episodes, voice) *Diagnosis Murder (1999) as Flynn *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1999) as Powell Weltmeister *Grim Fandango (1998) as Bowlsley/Unicycle Man (video game, voice) *Vengeance Unlimited (1998) as Dr. Alan Walker *The Angry Beavers (1998) as Spootimus/Maximus (voice) *Timecop (1998) as Cromwell (TV miniseries) *Dancer, Texas Pop. 81 (1998) as Squirrel's Father *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1997) as Dean, Racquet Player/Skritch/Orderly/Corpus (3 episodes) *Profit (1996-1997) as Charles Henry "Chaz" Gracen (8 episodes) *Spy Game (1997) as Shank/The President (3 episodes) *Law & Order (1992-1997) as Neil Gorton/Harry Sibelius (4 episodes) *Early Edition (1996) as Paul *Soviet Strike (1996) as President Yeltsin (video game, voice) *Walker, Texas Ranger (1996) as Hendricks *The Burning Zone (1996) as Gordon Kinnock *Siringo (1995) as Harvey Bates *Babylon 5 (1994) as Matthew Stoner *Under Suspicion (1994) as Wayne McCabe *Andre (1994) as Billy Baker *Heaven & Hell: North & South, Book III (1994) as Captain Venable (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *One Woman's Courage (1993) as Wallace Bremer *A Perfect World (1993) as Terry Pugh *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (1993) as Colonel Waters *Unnatural Pursuits (1992) as Digby Mason (2 episodes) *Under Cover of Darkness (1992) as Clayton Dooley *Golden Years (1991) as Harlan Williams (7 episodes) *3x3 Eyes (1991) as Professor Fujii/Ryouko (video, English version, voice) *Hyde in Hollywood (1991) as Hollywood Confidential *Staying Together (1989) as Kevin Burley *The Equalizer (1985-1989) as Mickey Kostmayer (56 episodes) *Nightlife (1989) as Dr. David Zuckerman *Memories of Manon (1989) as Mickey Kostmayer *Walker (1987) as Timothy Crocker *The Misfit Brigade (1987) as Old Man *Billy Galvin (1986) as Donny *ABC Afterschool Specials (1986) as Peter Desmond *Adam's Apple (1986) as Garth Russell *Marie (1985) as Kevin McCormack *Warning Sign (1985) as Tippett *Big Shots in America (1985) as Enci Shagula *Protocol (1984) as Crowe *Miami Vice (1984) as Joey Bramlette *The Face of Rage (1983) as Bill *Missing (1982) as David Holloway *Simon (1980) as Josh *Bleacher Bums (1979) as Cheerleader 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors